Date
by Anonymousow
Summary: Remy asks Cameron out to Supper. Short One-Shot. Cameron/Thirteen Thanks for reading! Pg13


**Hi guys! :) Hope you like this one... I don't think I'll be writing anymore until December :( ...but let's hope there'll be more Cadley fics popping up soon because I really miss reading them! :( Sorry for any errors. Thanks for reading.**

**House M.D. FanFiction  
Pairing: Cameron/Thirteen  
Rating: PG  
Title: Date (because i can't think of an appropriate title)**

Remy pushed her stray fringe aside as she looked into the microscope. She normally tied her hair up neatly into one tight pony tail but tonight, she had let some hair fall across her face with the rest in a loose but fashionable pony tail for style purposes.

A few floors above, Princeton Plainsboro was having their annual formal staff party. Remy had come to the party earlier dressed in a fitting black suit with a sleek skinny tie but figured she wasn't really in a mood for partying tonight, especially since she had no date because she didn't have the guts to ask Cameron all week.

The loud music from the party echoed through the floors and Remy was subconsciously bobbing her head to the beat while looking at patient's blood samples. Just then she heard a knock on the glass door of the lab.

She looked up and met the blue eyes of Allison Cameron, dressed in a gorgeous strapless maroon gown with her dirty blonde hair cascading down her bare shoulders and the top part of the dress. Allison smiled warmly and cautiously, afraid she might be disturbing the brunette.

"Hey." The blonde said softly, still smiling.

Remy snapped out of her trance in time to reply with a slight stammer, "H-hey... you... you l-look amazing..." The brunette managed to breathe after the last word.

Allison grinned and looked shyly at her outfit before looking back up at Remy, "Thanks... why aren't you upstairs?"

Remy ran a hand through her fringe, pulling it back and letting it fall forward, "Hmmm... not in a partying mood I guess." She shrugged and smirked, "You?"

Allison sighed, "Same here... I came down to get my coat..."

"You're leaving?" Remy said quickly, a little too quickly.

"Yeah... why, did you want some help?" Allison asked genuinely as she gestured to the microscope.

"N-no... I... well... I thought that... maybe... we... could grab supper together or something..." The brunette rushed through the last part of her sentence and felt her face getting hot.

Allison's shy smile returned again and she replied softly, "Um, yeah...that sounds great... I'd love to... I'll meet you downstairs in 5?"

Remy nodded and kept from letting her excitement show by smiling softly, "Okay."

"Alright, where can we go where we won't look out of place...?" Allison asked as she fiddled with her gown in the car.

Remy deadpanned, "Andrew's Burgers..."

Allison grinned at the dry humour, "...Hey actually... I _am_ craving for some burgers... and I don't really give a damn if people stare, I just want a god damn burger..."

Remy laughed, "Andrew's Burgers it is..." The brunette said as she took a left.

The girls reached the burger joint and settled down at a small corner table. Soon, they were stuffing themselves with baked chilli fries and their bacon cheese burgers while engaging in casual and fun conversation.

"...okay okay wait, my turn!" the blonde said excitedly and grinned mischievously.

"Not sure I want to hear this..." Remy pretended to cover her ears.

Allison playfully smacked Remy's arm, "No come on! It's good! Shoot, shag, marry... Cuddy, Foreman and... Taub's wife!"

"Awww that's easy... shoot foreman, duh." Allison giggled. "Shag... Cuddy, also duh... and marry Taub's wife... cause she's loyal."

"I thought you would marry Cuddy... but good reasoning there..." Allison commented thoughtfully, "I think I would shag taub's wife..."

Remy choked slightly on her diet coke before clearing her throat and changing the subject, "Speaking of date... did you tell your date that you were leaving before you left the party?"

"Oh I didn't have to... I didn't have a date..." Allison sipped on her drink, "I umm... didn't get a chance to ask someone to the party..." she smiled sadly at Remy and then re-focused her attention on the cup of coke.

"Yeah... me too..." The brunette said softly and fiddled with the empty box of fries.

They sat in silence in the near-empty diner for a while.

Allison stifled a yawn, an action which didn't go unnoticed by the brunette.

Remy smirked, "I think someone ate too much..."

Allison chuckled, "A full belly helps with a good night's sleep!"

The brunette grinned, "Come on..."she stood up, "I'll take you home."

Allison closed her eyes in the car and before Remy knew it, the blonde was snoring lightly which she thought was the cutest thing ever.

The younger doctor glanced at the sleeping beauty every now and then as she drove her home. God, she was beautiful.

"Amazing is the wrong word... I love how gorgeous you look tonight..." Remy told the snoozing blonde.

Soon, Remy pulled over in front of an apartment building and shook the blonde lightly to wake her up.

"Allison... Allison...? We're here..."

"Hmm? Oh..." The blonde yawned as she rubbed her eyes, "Thanks for the ride..." she said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it..." Remy said softly with a charming smile.

Allison bit her lip before leaning in to kiss Remy tenderly.

The action surprised Remy tremendously but she managed to close her eyes and return it.

Allison pulled away after a few seconds, "...and thank you... for asking me to supper..." she chuckled shyly, "If I didn't have the guts to ask you to the party... I sure as hell wouldn't have dared to ask you out... and believe me, I really wanted to ask you out... you know to dinner... or something... lunch maybe... you kn-"

Remy shut her rambling up with a deeper and longer kiss. They smiled and chuckled shyly at each other as they pulled away.

"You can ask me to dinner tomorrow at work..." Remy suggested playfully.

"I think I will..." Allison grinned, "... Goodnight Remy." She said as she got out the car.

"Goodnight Allison..." Remy wished her back.

"Oh and... I love how gorgeous you look tonight..." The blonde said cheekily before closing the car door and waving goodbye through the window.

Remy laughed to herself and waved back before driving off with a huge smile plastered on her flushed face.


End file.
